


Farm Life

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt from Ladies Bingo Challenge: GardeningPrompt from Valentines Fest from Allbingo: Cooking With Love
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Allbingo, Ladies Bingo





	Farm Life

Natasha put the last of the ripe, red peppers into the basket next to her and climbed to her feet from where she knelt by the garden. She then picked-up that basket and the one that was next to it that she'd collected eggs in before her morning weeding and harvesting. When she entered the house, she could smell the bread baking in the oven. This wasn't how she thought she'd be living her life after her exit from S.H.I.E.L.D., but she found she didn't miss being The Black Widow. She also found that she loved living with Maria in Maria's family farmhouse. The old stone building had been where it stood since it was built before the American Revolution.

After S.H.I.E.L.D. had been revealed to be full of Hydra spies, Maria had gone to work for Pepper Potts, but found the work unsatisfying. She'd resigned after 6 months. Natasha had thought Maria was crazy to give-up all the perks and protection that Stark Industries had to offer, but she'd allowed Maria to talk her into coming back to the U.S. from where she'd been living incognito in Venice and move in with her in small town Pennsylvania. Maria hadn't had to try too hard. 

Natasha enjoyed their semi-sustainable and semi-off grid lifestyle. If she and Maria couldn't grow it or trade for it, the small farm they ran provided enough surplus to sell at either their roadside stand or at the local farmers' market. Both women also had part-time jobs that allowed them to make money doing things that they loved. Maria tutored middle school and high school students in math and computer science and Natasha taught ballet classes at the local community center and taught Russian to a couple of the home-schooled kids at the end of their road. And if there ever was a serious emergency that required a large chunk of change, Natasha had enough squirreled away from her pre-S.H.I.E.L.D. days to buy them an island. She had made it very clear to Maria that one of the stipulations of her moving in was that Maria would never dip into her savings and Natasha would be responsible for anything that their little farm and their part-time jobs couldn't cover. Maria wasn't happy about it, but she understood why Natasha needed it to be that way.

As Natasha began to chop the vegetables that she'd washed, her watch alarm went off as the buzzer on the oven did. She took the loafs of bread out and sat them on the cooling rack. One of them was for her and Maria, two of them were to trade with one of the ladies at the farmers' market for a couple of jars of her strawberry jam and the last one was to freeze for later.

When Maria came in from her morning run, Natasha was putting the egg scramble and French toast on the table. She'd already poured Maria's coffee and was steeping her own tea. 

"You didn't need to go to all this trouble," Maria said, kissing her girlfriend as she ran her hands through Natasha's blonde hair that was starting to show its red roots. 

"No trouble," Natasha said. 

"Eating your cooking makes me happy," Maria said. 

"It's why I do it," Natasha said. 

Maria smiled at Natasha, her heart feeling warm in her chest. She knew that that admission was as close as Natasha would ever get to telling Maria that she loved her.


End file.
